kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-88
Parr tearfully explains to Leez how she ran away from Teo's attackers in order to find help, and blames herself for not staying behind and fighting. Yuta responds in sura speech that there would be no point since she would have just died as well, and maybe she is just saying that for appearances. Kasak finds both his comments and recent personality rather brusque, and Yuta responds that the half-dragon is not in a position to criticize him. Leez appears and asks Yuta if there is any possibility of melting the ice, and he acts sad while he shakes his head. Leez hopes that Asha will be able to find a solution, but Yuta does not think she can. Then, to everyone's surprise, the ice begins to melt and the old forest slowly reappears. As they watch the ice disappear, Claude is convinced that Asha made a foolish choice, and she would be better off letting Leez go. Asha responds that leaving her would be complicated. Teo appears alert but disoriented, complaining of feeling sick. Based on her comments, Claude realizes that she has returned to a point before he arrived in Kalibloom. Asha says she meant to return her to the morning the suras attacked, but the Chaos barrier was unexpectedly restored before she finished the hoti visnu spell, and it interfered with her calculations. After some more confusion from Teo, Claude decides to walk away and leave the mess to Asha. Asha explains what happened to Lutz, while the surrounding crowd begins to chatter and question why she never mentioned knowledge of the spell to anyone or used it to save people earlier. Lutz tries to defend her and explains the hardships for the magicians who knew the spell before the Cataclysm. Yuta realizes that she had used that spell on him when he was trapped by the Hide of Bondage. He also notices how everyone seems happy that Asha brought Teo back, but Kasak cautions that their feelings will change given a little time. A blue-haired boy's pinky finger begins to regenerate, to his surprise. Nearby, Elwin shouts that she heard Kalibloom is safe again and she needs to get back. She invites the boy to accompany her, but he responds that he will be fine. Elwin notices that his missing finger has been restored, and he explains that it took a while to regenerate, then sticks his hand into his pocket. She thanks him for keeping her company for the past few days, and hopes they would someday meet again. The boy walks away thinking, I don't deserve your thanks, before he transforms back into Gandharva. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Currygom's comment: From this episode on, Mr. Kasak's sura speech will be in a square dialogue box. * Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted April 21, 2014): ** (thumbnail - reverting forest): This is the last episode of the chapter The Good. It began with Yuta x Leez and ends with Asha vs Leez... ** (Teo's revival): Memory loss, such as from a drama—That's how it was when Asha used hoti visnu on Yuta. Unlike hoti asvins, which recovers only your body, hoti visnu reverts your mental state (??) as well, so you lose all your memories after the point of recovery. ** Additionally, before the Cataclysm/Upheaval, hoti visnu was used as an attack rather than recovery magic. If you can make someone lose their memory, it could be a very good attack spell, but what would be more evil is...to use hoti visnu on someone who was badly injured and was just healed... (evil grin sticker) And you can use it in many other ways. ** (Yuta and Kasak): Yuta is not all that small, but Mr. Kasak makes him look that way... How long is he going to wear that red shirt? Please wait just a while longer... ** (little boy blue): Gandharva's hair color in boy form is not random, but is part of his sura form. Was there a lot of hair on Gandharva's sura form? Yes, there was. ** + If there is no Chaos barrier, then why were her calculations disrupted? Please read Asha's dialogue again... + I made a request for the typos to be fixed. It will probably be updated tomorrow. + The typos have been fixed. Thank you! * Apparently the ice was actually Gandharva's pinky finger, which explains why neither the magicians' spells nor Yuta's transcendental-nullifying skill could remove it. * The first thing Teo notices after being revived is that her sword is gone. She has always been shown to hold onto it carefully, and Sagara was also surprised about it, so there may be more significance to it. * Currygom had, in fact, dropped a number of hints pointing towards the fact that Teo's role wasn't over: ** Kubera (who can see the future) suggested Teo as a mentor for Leez. ** Asha mentioned that if one were to reach the end of one's given lifespan, only the God of Death can change such a death. She didn't say what happens in the case where a person hasn't reached one's given lifespan, leaving the possibility of a loophole. ** Visnu's attribute is Resurrection. ** Gandharva froze Teo then took sura form to watch over her. No sense having such a ruckus for nothing... ** Teo mentioned her parents being sent to the sura realm during the N0 Cataclysm. This places her as a potential source of unique information. ** Teo was very agitated when she noticed the resemblance between the grown-up Leez and Rao Leez, and noted that she knew all of Rao's relatives. Again, this places her as a potential source of information. As gradual revelations play a big part in Kubera, this could have meant that her role was not yet over. * There are some speculations that Teo's amnesia could be due not to Asha's hoti visnu, but due to Gandharva's Frozen Tears. The reasons for this are: ** Though Asha was uncertain about her accuracy with the spell within the barrier of Chaos, she had cast it accurately on Yuta. ** Gandharva's Frozen Tears causes mental confusion. Teo is confused and has a headache after reviving, which was not the case for Yuta. The protective ice may have shielded her from the physical damage. ** Frozen Tears also has no effect on Agni. Perhaps he wasn't the target in the first place. ** The whole chapter is named Frozen Tears. It doesn't appear to be merely for drama. ** Gandharva's origin attribute is Resurrection, like Visnu. Hoti Visnu can erase memories. ** Alternatively, Asha's calculations were disrupted not by the Chaos barrier, but by Frozen Tears perhaps being encased into the ice. If this turns out wrong, this speculation will be deleted. * This is the last episode of Chapter 23: The Good. The Korean title of this chapter can be translated as "The Good", "Virtue", or "The Line." It could refer to: ** The efforts to help restore Kalibloom ** The actions Claude took (regarding Yuta) for the good of the city ** Agni lying to Agwen for her sake ** The line of Yuta's scarf (Currygom mentioned that the title also referred to this in her blog) ** Yuta wanting to take Leez away to resolve the situation for the better ** Agni leaving Brilith in the dark, because it's "better" for her ** Leez defending Yuta, telling everyone that he is a good person, then Leez, Asha and Ran's efforts to convince everyone that it's better to let Yuta enter; Siera must decide what is better for the people. ** Asha telling Leez that she left her in the dark about Yuta for her own good ** Leez trying to convince herself that it was the case ** Ran offering to take custody of Leez ** Yuta helping to find Teo, then pretending to be a good guy around Leez ** Asha using hoti visnu to revive Teo, despite Claude thinking it's a bad idea ** Gandharva bringing Elwin back to Kalibloom. 2-88 Ice to Forest.jpg|from ice to forest 2-88 Teo's return.png|a recovered Teo 2-88 boy Gandharva.jpg|little boy blue References